


To love is to destroy(or is it?)

by Captain_Who_Avoids_Death



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jace Wayland, I'll figure it out, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No You Can't Change My Mind, but don't worry, eventually, jace discovers what love actually is, so I'm actually bad at tagging, the lightwood siblings are amazing, this is literally the first work I'm posting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death
Summary: Jace discovers what love is after he meets the Lightwoods(This is my first work on this site so please be nice)
Series: Little Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156412
Kudos: 8





	To love is to destroy(or is it?)

“To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed,” that’s what his father told him when Jace had asked him about his wife, “Love is a weakness Jonathan, remember that.” Jace nods and his heart soars as he watches the pride in his father’s expression.

“To love is to destroy,” he reminds himself as he looks at the falcon at his feet, neck at an awkward angle and wings splayed out. He had loved the bird and his love had been the catalyst to its death. Its destruction. He blinks back the tears threatening to spill over and proceeds to bury the bird in the garden.

“To love is to destroy, to be destroyed is to be the one destroyed,” Michael Wayland’s words echo in his mind as he enters the New York Institute for the first time. There’s a woman standing by the entrance. The minute she sees him, he’s enveloped him in what is probably the tightest hug of his life. His father’s words grow in volume but for the first time ever, Jace can’t bring himself to care. He’s finally safe.

“To love is to destroy,” His father’s words bounce around in his head but as the months go by, he finds them quietening down, dulling down to a muffled buzz. There are times when they burst out and consume him like a raging fire, but a quick hug from Izzy or a ruffle of his hair from his parabatai and he’s at peace. 

“To love is to destroy,” Jace mulls over the phrase as a three-year old Max leads him around the Institute, babbling the way all little kids do. He’s clutching onto his hand tightly as if he has no intention of ever letting go. “To love is to destroy,” Jace runs the words over and over in his head.

Maybe… his father’s wrong. Love isn’t destruction. Love is warm, love is Alec sneaking them food from the kitchen to Izzy’s bedroom as they settle down for their weekly movie nights. Love is his siblings piling into his bed on nights he wakes up in a cold sweat, screams dying in his throat. “To love is to be human,” Jace thinks. He looks over at Izzy and Alec as they enter the training room. Maybe love can be used as a weakness, maybe it can be exploited, but love makes him brave, love makes him human. And maybe his love will be exploited and be used against him but its love that going to give him the strength to do everything that in his power to protect his family.


End file.
